Blind Run
by Cirque Dans La Rue
Summary: AU! SwanQueen. Teacher/Student relationship. Emma gets sent to a special school due to health reasons. There she meets Regina Mills, a teacher who just so happens to be blind. Feels ensue.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

**Prelude**

_Emma Swan has always been a runner._

_Her pace on the track proves that, as if her speed is willing someone to disagree, as the wind whips by her. As her adrenaline flows through her body. As she conquers lap after lap._

_Racing against her own previous time, determined to be faster._

_She speeds up._

_The seventh lap's done quickly, and without even considering it she keeps going._

_Her pace increases._

_She can feel her lungs burning, and her legs are starting to question just what the hell she thinks she's doing. Lactic acid screams in her muscles, but she pushes on. She can't stop cause that would be a loss, and she refuses to lose._

_It's like a string pulling at her chest, a choking feeling of narrowness and pain. Before she can even think, the track disappears from under her feet. She stumbles, one hand shooting down to clutch at her chest, the other hitting the track to keep her from falling on her face._

_Her heart is pounding, as if it were trying to burst out of her chest. Her throat is tight; she doubts she could even force a word out of she tried. Eye's wide in terror._

_The beating in her chest suddenly stops._

_The world around her - the rubbery track, the green grass, the bright sky, other students running towards her - all those things fade to black._

_The last thing she remembers before slipping away is the sound of screams for help._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

It's been four months since her heart attack.

In that whole time, she can count the times she's left her hospital room unsupervised on one hand. Four months is a pretty long time when you're left alone with your thought. So, she's had plenty of time to come to terms with her situation.

Arrhythmia.

A strange word. A foreign, alien one. One that you don't want to be in the same room with. A rare condition, it causes the heart to act erratically and occasionally beat way too fast. It can be fatal.

Apparently, she's had it for a long time. They said it was a miracle that she was able to go on so long without anything happening.

_A miracle_ she wanted to scoff. Is that really a miracle? She figures it was supposed to make her feel better, more appreciative of her life.

It didn't work.

When she was first admitted, it felt as if she was missed... there were flowers, balloons, cards, visitors with tear stained eyes. But as the time pasted the visitors dwindled and the get-well gifts trickled downward and eventually, all too soon they both turned into nothingness.

Her social worker was the last to stop visiting.

Not that they had much to talk about anyway, she was merely there to inform her another set of foster parents have "returned" her to the state.

The hospital?

It's not really a place she'd like to live in. The doctors and nurses feel so impersonal and faceless. She guesses it's because the are in a hurry and have a million things to do, it it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable.

For the first month or so, she asked the head cardiologist every time she saw him for a rough estimate of when she'd be able to leave. He never answered anything in a straight forward way, but told her to wait and see if the treatment and surgeries worked.

So, she idly observed the scars that those surgeries have left on her chest as they slowly changed in appearance over time. She still asks the head cardiologist about leaving, but her expectations are low enough now that she's not disappointed any more when she doesn't get a reply.

...

At some point she stopped watching television. She's not sure why, she just did. She considers that maybe it was the wrong kind of escapism for her situation.

She started reading instead. There was a small "library" at the hospital, although it looked like more of a storeroom for books. She began working her way through it, one small stack at a time. After consuming them, she would go back for more.

She found that she really liked reading, maybe even became slightly addicted she often mused. She started feeling naked without a book in her hands.

That was what her life was like.

The days became increasingly harder to distinguish from each other, differing only by the book she was reading and the weather outside. It felt as if time had blurred into some kind of gooey mass that she was trapped inside, instead of moving within.

A week could go by without her noticing it. Sometimes she paused in realization that she didn't know what day it was.

But other times, all the things that surrounded her would painfully crash into her consciousness, through the barrier of nonchalance that she had set up for herself.

The pages of her book would start to feel sharp and burning hot and the heaviness in her chest would become so hard to bear that she had to put the book aside and just lay down for a while, looking at the ceiling as if she were going to cry.

But that happened only rarely.

And she couldn't even cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

Today, the doctor comes in and gives her a smile. He seems excited, but not very. It's like he is trying to make an effort to be happy on her behalf. Her social worker is there, It's been months since she's seen her.

There is this ritual the head cardiologist has. He takes his time, sorting his papers, Then setting them aside as if to make a point of the pointlessness of what he just did. Then he casually sits down on the edge of the bed next to her and looks her in the eye for a moment.

"Hello, Emma. How are you today?"

She doesn't answer him, she never does. Instead she tries to smile a little back at him, even if it does come off as more of a grimace.

"I believe that you can be discharged; your heart is stronger now, and with some precautions, you should be fine. We have all your medications sorted out. I'll give your social worker her the prescriptions." The doctor hands a sheet of paper to my social worker, Her expression blank as she reads it quickly.

"So many..."

Emma takes it from her hand and takes a look for herself, feeling numb. How is she suppose to react to this? The absurdly long list of medications staring back at her from the paper seems insurmountable. they all blend together in a sea of letters.

This is insane.

Side effects, adverse effects, contraindications and dosages are listed line after line with cold precision. She tries to read them, but it's just so futile. She can't understand any of it. Attempting to only makes her feel sicker. All this... for the rest of her life, every day?

"I'm afraid that is the best we can do at this point." The doctor says, his eyes apologetic, though Emma doesn't see that, her gaze is still focused on the paper in front of her as she numbly nods.

"I've also spoken with your social worker and we believe this would be best if you don't return to your old school. We all understand that your education is paramount; however i don't think that it's wise for you to be without supervision. At least not until we're sure that your medication is suitable. So I've spoken to your social worker about a transfer. It's a school in Maine that specializes in dealing with disabled students."

_Disabled_. the word rings in Emma's ears.

"It has a 24-hour nursing staff the majority of students live on the campus... think of it as a boarding school of sorts. It's designed to give students a degree of independence, while keeping help nearby."

_Independence? It's a school for disabled kids. Don't try to disguise that fact. _

"Of course, that's only if you want to go Emma." Her social worker finally voices "but... we're not really in the position to place you anywhere else at the moment."

It looks like she doesn't really have a choice.

"Compared to other heart problems, people with your condition usually tend to live long lives. You'll need a job one day and this is a good opportunity to continue your education." Her gaze flicking between her social worker and her doctor.

This isn't an opportunity, don't call it an opportunity. Don't you dare call it a goddamned opportunity.

She wants to protest. She wants to blame her lack of reaction on shock, or fatigue. She could easily yell or scream something out right now. But she doesn't. she doesn't say anything, not a word. Because really? What's the point.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

_The gate looks far too pompous._

It's her first thought, as she lays eyes upon her new school/home. But then she supposes gates in general seem to do that, but this one especially so. Red bricks, black iron and gray plaster, assembled into a whole that didn't feel welcoming at all.

Storybrooke Academy, the grounds are incredibly lush and filled with green. Bountiful trees meet harsh tall buildings. Everything seems off; it's different from what she thought she knew about schools.

Standing in front of the haughty main building she's surprised by the sudden realization of why the gate bothered her: It was her last chance to turn back, even if she had no where to turn back to. It was her last chance to run.

_Run_.

The word makes her insides twist in the most malicious way.

Shaking it off she opens the front door. A tall man notices her as she enters. They are alone in the lobby, Emma deems it perfectly logical.

"You must be Emma?" The man has a thick accent, _Irish _she notes.

"That's right."

"Excellent I'm your homeroom and Biology teacher. my name is Mr. Humbert." Emma nods filing away the new knowledge. "Well should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

Waiting? On her? She doesn't really like being the center of attention, a familiar nervousness building inside her.

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

She blanched at the thought.

"Do I have to?"

"of course not, that's why I asked" He chuckles.

"Right."

"Lets go then." His hand clasps down on her shoulder steering her in what she assumes is the direction of the classroom.

Her heart pounding in her ears is a reminder of why she's here. Her condition... her _disability_. though the thought went unspoken it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Noticing they've stopped walking Emma looks up just in time to see Mr. Humbert enter the room in front of her. She slowly shuffles into the room just in time for his introduction.

"Everyone this is Emma Swan, she's new here and will be in our class from now on." Emma waves and gives a sheepish smile to the room of adolescents before her. Looking towards her Mr. Humbert started talking again "We're going to be doing some group work today, so that will give you a chance to talk with everyone. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Sure, that's good."

"Great. You can work with Ruby and Belle." He passes out some papers and announces that they'll be working in groups of three. Then Emma realizes she doesn't actually know who 'Ruby and Belle' are. The teacher seeming to catch her helpless expression calls out "Ruby." Before going back to his work.

Emma sees a Brunette girl look up and over to her, the newly discovered Ruby sends her a wave. Emma decides to take a seat next to her, by the window.

"Hi Emma, yeah? It's nice to meet you." the girl on the other side of her nods in agreement. Emma wagers that has to be Belle.

"It's um... nice to meet you too."

"Calm down, we don't bite. Promise."

Emma gives a small laugh and decides to relax a bit, the three talk for well over an hour. About themselves, and about the school, Ruby makes a cheesy joke that for some reason that Emma can't fathom is the funniest thing she's heard since before this all started. Emma cracks a smile, Ruby seems like someone she could get along with, as does Belle. She feels a lot more at ease, Both of them seem so friendly, she feels like an idiot for being so apprehensive before.

Belle looks at the clock on the wall, nudging Ruby slightly.

"Huh? Oh right we haven't even touched the assignment! we should start working now, or Belle will get mad" she laughs before leaning into whisper to Emma "she's a total nerd."

The only evidence of Ruby's stomped foot is her loud howl of pain, pouting as she looks at Belle "That hurt."

"You deserved it."

Emma laughs, maybe this place won't be as bad as she thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

After class Emma is finally able to take in her new surroundings, and only one word can come to mind.

_Sterile_.

Sterile white walls. Smooth white tile floors, and high glass ceilings, more fit for a prestigious hospital than a school. The second hallway a carbon copy of the first and the third a copy of the second. Wide of course: and plain, like only hallways can be.

Passing by white uniform doors, equally apart placed as if soldiers standing in formation, marked with small white signs with bold black numbers.

End of the corridor, another turn.

Faltering, an unmarked door draws her attention, it's not closed.

It's not open either, just barely ajar, enough to let out a steady beam of sunlight. curious, she gingerly pushes on the center of the door with her fingertips, the fear of the unknown can't be shaken, it instinctively settles in her stomach - churning as punishment for her curiosity.

A creak is expected, or a groan, something to show protest at her intrusion, but it opens silently and much easier than anticipated.

Feet planted firmly to the ground outside the door, yet leaning over and poking her head inside to gain sight of the room, eyes darting around to absorb the sight as fast as possible. They settle in the middle of the expanse before her.

Unexpected.

Absentmindedly letting the door open to its full extent, apprehensive eyes locked on the sight of the solitary figure sitting in the otherwise abandoned room.

Silently standing just inside the doorway, quietly clearing her throat just once to alert the beautiful woman of her presence.

A pause.

Momentarily assessing the situation, the woman gently sets down her teacup and opens her eyes, she doesn't look over.

...

"May I help you?"

Still the woman's gaze never falters from the space in front of herself, the words seem to melt off the woman's lips, which is surely why it's the slight movement of her mouth and the soft measured voice that spoke them that seems to break the silence rather than the words themselves.

"No, i'm just... exploring." It's a hesitant answer, one she feels foolish for giving, it reminds her too much of a child's answer.

The woman takes a moment to formulate a response before speaking. Every action seemingly carefully choreographed.

"Care to take a seat?" It's asked with a small gesture to the chair across the table.

With a quick glance back to the hallway she nods her answer, slowly stepping towards the seat Proffered, while the woman rests the teacup and saucer on the table in between.

The way her movements across the room go untracked is telling... that and the slight cloudiness to the woman's eyes means she must be at least partially blind.

As she claims her seat, the woman's composure takes her slightly off-guard. Yet it's her air of relaxed confidence make the brief silence entirely comfortable.

"I take it you're new here? A student perhaps?"

"Yeah, I transferred today."

There's a slight clash of speech patterns, the formality of the woman's, and the uncertainty of hers. A fleeting thought to match them before realizing the futility of the action.

"I'm Regina Mills. pleased to meet you..."

"Emma. Emma Swan."

The woman - Regina, gives a nod before gesturing roughly in the direction of her teacup.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Sure."

As much as it pains the teenager she can't keep step with the formality of the proceedings.

Regina gives a kind nod, taking the request in stride. Without another word, she steps away from her chair and prepares a second cup of tea from a collection of supplies laid out along a shelf.

Emma's eyes tracking the movements, noticing that with a brush here, a brush there, and her left hand often lightly touching the side of whichever container she's pouring into she dutifully finds what she's looking for... it seems to be a process she's followed dozens of times before.

Peering around the woman, seeing how she seems to use her long, dainty finger to measure the right amount of water in the cup. It's odd, Emma thinks, it's one thing to see a disability it's quite another to see how someone adapts to it.

While she feels slightly guilty about the woman doing the work, she notes that Regina does seem pleased to be following the "correct" process of the preparing the drink.

"So." That soft measured voice yet again bringing Emma out of her silent observance. "Have you found your way through much of the school?"

"I think so, I think the only thing I haven't come across yet is the library, Ruby and bel- I mean, some classmates, mentioned that it's on this floor. "

She finished pouring water into the teacup as she nods, a small metallic tapping indicating it being stirred.

"I'm aware of Miss. Lucas, most the staff is. To have been with them means you're in class 2-2, no?"

"That's right, AP Biology with Mr. Humbert."

She gives a small laugh before setting down the teaspoon and slowly walking towards the table, the teacup and saucer in hand.

"He's quite a character. I imagine you'll come to like him: most do."

As she sets down the tea, the girl gently picks it up and takes a small sip, she really is more of a cocoa person but it seems rather a bad moment to bring it up.

Nevertheless it smells nice and isn't too bad in taste.

"Thank you, Miss. Mills."

She smiles and quickly waves the words away.

"You're quite welcome dear, but please, school is over, no need to be too formal."

Emma wants to laugh, she says this in spite of her exceedingly well-breed speech. Instead she chooses to ask the older woman about herself, as she seems to be catering to the teen.

"So I assume you teach here?"

"You would assume correct, I teach class 2-6; which is on the second floor, same as yours."

"I see. ah, I mean, uh s-sorry..." feeling like slapping herself for the faux-pas. Emma chances a glance at the woman's face, she doesn't seem in the least put off by it.

"My my, there's no need to change your speech on my account dear."

"Ah sure. sorry, I guess i'm really showing my... uh newness here."

"An environment like this would be a big change so I can't fault you for it. While the same can't be said for everyone, many have come to terms with their conditions." A category which would include the teacher across from her it seems, all too ready to jump ship from this topic, Emma segues into another.

"Do you come here to drink tea often? It's a really nice place."

"I come here fairly often during lunch times and sometimes after class, It's an unused room so it's quiet and allows me to store tea supplies and such."

"It's unused?"

"It was meant for a club that has far long been dismantled."

"Oh. The entire room was just for a club?"

"You will find that this school is rather dedicated to it's clubs, as numerous as they are."

"Is it compulsory to join a club?"

"It isn't, though it is encouraged."

"Ah, good. That's a relief." Emma mentally cursing herself for letting that slip out, quickly evaluated her companion only to find slight amusement gracing the teachers face.

Instead of addressing it Emma turns her attention back to her tea and Regina eventually does as well.

...

Looking out the window, Emma notices the light coming into the room now holds a distinctly orange tint.

"Huh, the time's gone quickly."

"Sorry?"

_Right. She's blind. Of course she can't see the sun setting. _

"It just looks like the sun's starting to set."

It seems to come as a surprise for her, Emma notes,_ I guess she must have lost track of the time as well._

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to keep you so long."

"No, it's okay. Like I said the only place I still need to see is the library, it's still open isn't it?"

She pauses, and takes a moment to think on it.

_It's probably something I should have asked Ruby, but Regina seems likely to know in any case._

"True. It's open until six-thirty during weekdays."

"In that case I should get going, it's been nice talking with you... Regina."

She smiles faintly, her hands still neatly folded on the table in front of her.

"It was my pleasure."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

The Library is surprisingly big.

Slowly walking down the narrow aisles Emma studies the spines of the books, every now and then sliding one out to read the blurb, taking the interesting ones with her. It only takes a few moments till she has a rather large stack of books in her arms.

The normality of the library is a welcome feeling. Sure there are generous sections of large-print, audio, and braille books, but it is what it is: a library. It's as if the calm mood from Regina's "tea room" snuck in here with her, something about the thought puts her at ease.

She reaches the end of the aisle and notes the collections of desks she assumes is for study and personal reading. A little further on she discovers a quiet corner, deserted from the rest of the large room.

Well almost deserted.

There's a girl sitting on one of the several beanbags, She's younger._ Maybe 11 or 12._ Taking a moment she lets herself take in the girls features. Pale skin and long blonde hair, much like Emma herself, but where her hair is a wave of wild curls, the girl's is straight reaching down slightly past her lower back, framing one side of her face and covering the other in a heavy curtain of gold. Bright blue eyes fastened to the pages of her book as Thin red lips just barley mouth the words she's reading. _She really is quite a pretty child_... Peering closer is when she sees it, underneath the girl's long, dense bangs, part of her face, at least a third if not half is pretty badly scarred.

Emma's eyes are immediately drawn to the scars, peeking past her hair until they're met with blue eyes looking back. For a moment, she is shocked, embarrassed at being caught, her eyes divert to the book in the girls hands, before realizing that looking away probably only makes it worse.

It takes too many seconds to collect herself before Emma's gaze slowly but surely creeps back up to meet the girls, who has all but shrunken into herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Emma does her best to sound soothing as if she's coaxing a frightened deer out of hiding.

"It.. it's okay." The girl certainly doesn't look okay, but Emma doesn't comment.

"So, umm... do you mind if I sit here?" She seems to debate it for a while, but finally nods, just a little.

"O... okay." Emma plops down next to the her, and she is quick to hide herself behind her book.

"So... sorry again for startling you. I'm Emma, i'm in class 2-2."

"A-A-Aurora. I'm Aurora... c-class 2-6." Her speech so stilted and quiet the it is barely audible, even in the library.

_She's in Regina's class. _

Uncomfortable silence consumes them. Emma turns her attention to the books next to them and Aurora all but buries herself into her book. Emma's eyes still wander to her every few seconds and sneak peeks at her flowing hair and the scars it's hiding. After a while Emma realizes that Aurora is doing the same, and only pretending to be immersed in her book. But her gaze is not inquisitive like Emma's, hers darts around like a scared rabbit. When their gazes finally meet, the chain reaction is unstoppable.

Aurora stands up forcefully from the beanbag and takes a deep breath.

"I...I..."

"I?"

"I'vegottogodosomething!" Without warning she takes off, leaving a stunned Emma behind.

_I'm never going to get the hang of this place. _

...

Slightly disheartened at her obvious inability to meet new people she makes her way to her new room in the dormitories. Holding the library books with one arm, she trawls her pocket for the key to the door. Inside she kicks off her shoes before falling face first into bed. _ This school is like some kind of bizarre and surreal island _she muses. It's isolated in a small town 30 miles to nowhere, and each person is stranger than the last.

_I can't even talk to a child without making her run scared. God, I really just can't seem to fit in. _

What irony, one would think that fitting into a place that's made for people who are unfit for anywhere else would be easy.

"Maybe i'm trying to hard."

The words bring no respite and are left echoing off the empty walls. She swallows harshly feeling the sting of unshed tears hit her eyes, as her thoughts wage war with each other.

_It's not that bad, _She tells herself. The scenery is beautiful, _a beautiful prison is still a prison_. don't be so dramatic, it's a school not a prison. _it's a glorified hospital_. Well... there's Ruby and Belle... they seemed nice_. They seem the sort that is like that with everyone, no matter who it is. _Well then, what about Regina?

_Regina. _

The thought is accompanied with a sharp stab in her chest as her heart speeds up. _I...I suppose this place isn't all bad. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

Solid morning light shimmers against the Bright white ceiling.

Emma wakes blinking wearily, eyes briefly scanning her new room once more. Glancing at her bag and shoes a skewed on the floor, her new school books stacked on the desk, her numerous medications on the night table. She glares at the collection of medicine bottles as if they had committed a terrible offense. Minutes tick by before she finally relents and opens bottle after bottle, then shakes out a single pill from each.

Putting on a new school uniform she decides is an awful lot like dressing in someone else's clothes. The artificial smell of generic detergent invades her nose, but the feeling of the fresh cloth against her back is still an altogether pleasant one. As her fingers work the buttons of her shirt she lets her mind wander.

Everything has seemed so odd. Or, perhaps, this is all just what passes for normal around here... what does pass for normal here? What do people do? She didn't see a lot of kids hanging around after class yesterday, maybe they're all in clubs._ Regina did mention that they're encouraged... maybe I should join one. _

...

All through class, the question remains on her mind, so she decides to ask Ruby and Belle about it when they split into groups. Walking over Emma's gaze slowly turns to Ruby, who looks more preoccupied with trying to grind the eraser of her pencil down so that the top is perfect and evenly flat. Smirking at the look of concentration on the brunettes face Emma decides to leave her be and directs her question towards Belle. Who, at the chance to share knowledge all but beams.

"That's a great question Emma, yes everyone is encouraged to join a club. A lot of people do so because there isn't really anything else to do. Of course there are school events, like the festival coming up in a few days. Almost every student in the school tends to help out with it, you actually transferred in at a busy time... maybe you can help out too.."

"I suppose I could... But what's the festival about?"

"Miners day!" Ruby who, apparently is satisfied with the evenness of her eraser cuts in, earning a scowl from Belle.

"So it's about... coal?"

"No! It's about fried food and amusing little games that you play to win prizes." Ruby laughs while flinging her arms about, causing Belle and Emma to laugh right along with her.

The teacher clears his throat very loudly, batting his long wooden pointer against his other palm like a baton, he shoots a pointed gaze at them. Ruby stifles a yelp and quickly quiets down, Belle's gaze immediately drops to her worksheet, and Emma's ears turn bright red as she stares at the man with an apologetic smile.

A few minutes pass before Belle deems it safe to talk again.

"Were you asking because you're interested in joining a club Emma?"

It could have been her eyes playing tricks on her, but Emma could swear a suspicious glance passed between the two before her.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

Emma's eyes narrow slightly as Ruby and Belle look at each other again. It's quiet for a moment before Ruby switches topics.

"You don't have any plans for lunch today, do you Emma?"

_I thought I would go to the library and pick up some more books. _

"...Not really."

"Do you want to have lunch together then?"

"Sure."

Ruby and Belle both beam at Emma's answer.

...

As she places her lunch tray down and sits down across the table from the two, Belle starts talking.

"So, you wanted to know about clubs and stuff, right? Do you have anything you're really interested in?"

"Running." It's out of her mouth before she can even think to stop it. "...But lately I haven't really..." _Been allowed?_ "...had the time. As of late, I usually just read a lot."

"Well there _is _a book club, but unfortunately it's already jam packed with members. But more to the point does this mean that you have anything already in mind?"

"Not Really."

"Good."

"Yeah that's great!" Ruby quickly agrees.

"... And why exactly is that great?"

"Well other than clubs and the upcoming festival there is one other thing..."

"Student Council!" Ruby earns herself another scowl from Belle, _Maybe she has a quota to meet for the day._

Ah. She wasn't aware this school had one of those. But that was still a rather melodramatic setup, just to tell her that. And judging by the embarrassed look on Belle's face and the way Ruby is laughing the two of them know it. Belle quickly takes back hold of the situation.

"Maybe you should join the student council, they could use more people."

"Yup! Definitely! You should definitely join."

"...Why?"

"Well for one we could hang out like everyday, Belle and I are both on the Council. Actually Belle is the president."

_They might not exactly be the most unbiased people to talk about this with then. _

"Well..."

"So it's settled then! Welcome to the student council Emma."

"What? No! Ruby I didn't say I was going to join." Emma's response is met with twin pouts from both brunettes. She sighs, "I'll think about it... promise."

"Hmm... okay." Satisfied with the answer Ruby digs into her lunch, Belle and Emma following suit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

_Days._

It's been days since she's transferred to this school. Nine days, to be exact, Emma knows because she's counted - every day, every hour, every minute, since she stepped through the front doors.

Today's lunch break has Emma standing in the halls unsure. It's the first time she's without Ruby and Belle and she's not quite sure what to do while their at the student council meeting. Her eye's flicker around the hall and land on a familiar blonde girl, Aurora.

Emma notices that watching the girl it feels as if she's the only one who can see her. Almost as if she was invisible; sort of hiding in plain sight. _Is she being bullied? Is she isolating herself from the other students on her own accord? _The girls eyes dart up to the door next to her. Class 2-6. She must be waiting for someone.

"Um, hey there, Aurora." Emma's voice is unsure as she recalls her last encounter with the tiny blonde.

"E...Emma?"

_Well at least she remembers my name. _

"Yeah... I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I'm just new here and thought I should start introducing myself to people."

As Aurora looks up at her, Emma notices she's left the poor girl frightened once more.

"T... that's okay. It... it was my fault."

"Nah, it wasn't anyone's fault, it just kinda happened." She smiles at the girl hoping to calm her a bit. "So, are you waiting for someone? You were looking at the door before..."

"Y-yes... ."

"Oh, your teacher?"

The girl nods emphatically.

"She seems nice... are you two... friends?" As she says it, Emma can't help but feel it's a weird question to as a young student, if they're friends with their teacher - Yet she has the feeling that normal social rules don't particularly apply here.

"Y-yes." As if hoping for Regina to appear, she looks at the door once more.

"I hope i'm not disturbing you right now..."

"N-no you're not. I -" The girl's sentence is cut off by the door opening and Emma can't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"We'd best be off, Aurora. We don't have too much time."

"Hi Regina, um how are things?" She feels the nervousness bubble up inside her, her stomach twists and tightens like a hungry boa constrictor easing into a kill.

"Oh my, Emma? I didn't realize you were here..."

"S-sorry , I thought you realized..."

"No, it's alright, Aurora. Emma, how are you?"

"Um good, I guess. I'm still working this place out."

"Well, if you are feeling a little confused, please don't be afraid to ask questions." the warm smile makes Emma feel slightly light headed.

"Sure, i'll remember that."

"Um... ..."

Regina gives a small nod of acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry Emma, but we must be off for lunch."

"Mind if I join you two?"

"I'm sure that we could accommodate you, can't we, Aurora?" That same warm smile, Emma feels as though she might pass out.

She looks at Regina, then at Emma, and freezes, wide-eyed and folding into herself.

"S...sure."

"Well then, shall we go?"

Emma's sure that Regina wouldn't do this so easily if she saw how scared the young girl looks and the twinge of guilt she feels looking at the girl won't disperse. but she figures it can't be helped now, declining after being accepted would only cause problems.

so they leave, all three together.

...

Regina walks beside the wall, her cane gently taping against it ever so often. Aurora right beside her, so close that she is practically half-hugging her as they go and although it must make her walking that much harder, Regina takes it in stride.

As they turn the corner of the hallway, something hits Emma in the chest with the force of a steam train. Aurora shrieks a little and Emma's vision briefly goes black.

"Ouch..."

Opening her eyes, she see's a pair of saucer like eyes looking up at her. They belong to the perpetrator, a tall boy roughly around her age, who bumped into her and has now fallen onto the hallway floor. He's wearing a PE uniform and his thin lips are tugged down in a frown... more notable than that, though, is his lack of legs. Or rather the fact they seem to be made of some black matallic or plastic like material instead of flesh and bone, the boy winces a bit before jumping up.

"Apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" He looks really apologetic, in the hurt puppy way of looking apologetic.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it..."

She says that, but there's a stinging pain growing in her chest, and she knows that this is about the biggest possible danger for her condition. _Don't overexert yourself, don't forget your medication and most of all, don't get hit in the chest. _She rubs at her chest to chase the pain away, and holds her breath in an attempt to hear her heartbeat. _It seems normal... _

"Should I get you a nurse, love?" The worried voice of the boy snaps her out of it. She stares at him for a few seconds dumbfounded, until she realizes that she probably looks worse off than she is, bent over herself and looking tense.

She straightens up.

"No need, I'm fine." He knocked that wind out of her. Big time. But it's nothing more than that.

"You sure you're okay? I hit you pretty hard there..."

"It's okay, I'm fine, really. Nothing's broken, no harm done."

"That's good, I was-"

"Emma, what happened?" Regina's not quite up to speed for obvious reasons, but she sounds very worried. More than what the situation calls for, really.

"Someone just bumped into me, nothing serious, just winded."

"Sorry again, I was just going to get some things, and I was in a bit of a hurry." The boy cuts Emma a small smile as he apologizes.

"That 'someone' here is Killian, isn't it?" Regina's voice is hard, more so than Emma can ever recall hearing it.

The boy coughs quietly and shuffles his false feet, looking down before answering.

"Hello Miss. Mills. Aurora."

"Do try to be more careful. You might be sturdy enough to endure these sorts of accidents, but there are people at this school who aren't, Killian."

"I know that! I - I was just- um I gotta go. Mr. Gold will have my head, I promised to help with the printouts but i went running instead. Sorry but I've got to change and everything."

Before any of them can utter a word, Killian has already bolted away, leaving the hallway quiet.

"Does that kind of thing happen often around here?"

"There are more rules here than usual for running in corridors, but that rarely stops Killian, it seems." Regina shakes her head softly and offers a slight, composed smile. "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop her, I'm afraid. Shall we be off, then?" Regina heads off along the hallway, Aurora hurries after her, and Emma follows at a comfortable pace behind the two trusting they'll lead her to the 'tea room'.

...

Regina and Aurora quickly start making lunch. Before Emma can even open her small bag of food, Regina's busying herself with her thermos and teabags as Aurora is setting out both their lunchboxes.

"So is this what you meant by coming here often?"

"Yes, Aurora and I usually have lunch here. It tends to suit both of us."

After seeing Aurora's reaction to her over the past couple of days, Emma can understand why that's a boon. That, and Regina being able to get some quiet away from her class as well. She takes her seat last, after Regina's poured the tea for all of them and sits down.

"So, how are you faring here, Emma? You seemed a bit flustered before." Regina's soft voice fills her ears, causing her to laugh a bit before she answers.

"Apart from getting lost every now and again, and being crash-tackled in the hallways? Fine I guess..."

"You... you looked pretty hurt before. Are you really... okay?"

Emma's eyes widen a bit, not expecting the girl to really talk to her. And for a brief moment, she considers telling Aurora and Regina about her condition but then, she holds it back. She can't tell why, but for some reason she feels uncomfortable talking about it to them, even if they have been pretty friendly they're still these relatively strangers to her.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I was just a bit startled."

Judging from their expressions, Emma doubts they bought her lie. But, in what she assumes is their way of respecting her privacy, neither press the matter. She thinks that must be an unspoken rule around here: Don't ask. Even if people's conditions are obvious, like Aurora's, there's still bound to be a story involved. Everyone has things they don't feel comfortable speaking about and She assumes that everyone here recognizes that.

"So, how long have you been at this school? you both seem to know your way around pretty well."

"Well, I've been teaching here for the last five years. Aurora enrolled last year, and moved to the dormitories when she did, if memory serves me right."

"That's right." The small girl whispers beside Emma.

"So you've known each other since then?"

"Yes, Aurora has been in my homeroom for since she enrolled."

"R-right."

"Ah." They seem to get along well enough and Emma is guessing that Regina's blindness played a part in that. Sad as it is, she can't imagine Aurora easily making friends with someone who has to deliberately avoid looking at her scars.

With the immediate conversation dried up the start to eat their lunch. And it isn't long before the bells are signaling the end of the break.

"I suppose I best be off, are you coming Aurora?"

"Y-yes." Regina gives a nod of farewell as she picks up her can and files out of the room, her small shadow right behind her.

Emma laughs slightly before heading to her own classroom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

When the final bell sounds, Emma realizes that there is still a lot of time left in the day, and is left wondering what to do. It's odd, at the hospital she had twenty-four hours a day of free time, but here filling a considerably shorter amount of hours feels immensely more difficult.

Everyone leaves and she's left alone with the teacher. Mr. Humbert is examining the assignment worksheets they had done earlier, marking them with a red pen. Raising his eyes from his papers briefly, he notices her and furrows his brow.

"Is something the matter, Emma?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice addressing her, but she figures it's only natural to spark a conversation considering nobody else is around.

"Um.. no. I was just trying to figure out what to do after school." She answers in hopes he'll leave her be.

He doesn't.

He slowly puts the cap on the pen in his hand and arranges his papers into a stack clacking it against the desk twice. He seems very methodical and for a brief moment she's reminded of her doctor, she shivers at the thought.

"You have no plans?"

"No... I thought about joining a club but uh I don't know which one would interest me."

"Go observe a meeting of someone else's club. Might pique your interest."

"I guess..." It's a muttered answer, one she realizes it slightly disrespectful but then again so is sticking your nose in other peoples business. She wishes they could just stop talking, but Mr. Humbert looks at her in a way that lets her know that won't be happening.

Drawing a breath, she forges ahead.

"I just don't know how to deal with people... I mean, the uh other students. I'm talking to people, so it's not like im isolated or anything. I just don't know what to think about... the disabilities. it's like... it feels that i'm being impolite if i pay attention to them, and it's weird to try and ignore them." She rakes a hand through her hair " Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

She's not sure what she expects when she looks back up at the man, some kind of reaction. yet instead he sits there scratching his cheek absentmindedly, looking very unresponsive.

"These things are only an issue if you make them one, Emma. You can talk normally with someone, even if they're disabled. Try to look behind the superficial, there's not a single student here who isn't just a normal kid behind whatever the might seem at first glance."

He's right, and she knows it.

"I-"

She's interrupted by the door of the classroom suddenly slamming open.

"Hey teach!" It's Ruby, she crashes into the room with an enthusiastic grin, her voice loud and lively enough to wake the dead. She starts towards the teacher's desk with her bouncing step, Mr. Humbert visibly dismayed slumps in his chair.

The corner of Emma's mouth quirks upwards.

"Ms. Lucas." He sighs.

"Yes?" her head tilts in question, Emma likens the image to a curious puppy.

"We've talked about volume control before, have we not?"

"Oh! right, sorry... but we need help! We're running out of supplies for the festival stands. This is a distress!" She waves the pink slip of paper in her and around.

"So... go get more supplies from the art room. Why is that a problem?"

"Plywood!" The response is dramatic and loud, the teacher slightly cringes and Emma lets out a small snort, thoroughly amused. "Plywood is always the problem! Last time there was only a little, so we took it all and went with that. Now there's like none... so do you know where there is some?"

"Why would I know?"

"Belle thought a teacher might know..."

Looking at the two of them communicate Emma realizes is completely terrible, yet it's also oddly amusing.

"I'm afraid I have no Idea if there's any plywood in the school, let alone where it would be."

"Oh... then what should I do?"

He frowns at the girl deeply, and then, suddenly he smiles.

"I wonder if you could get some temporary help?" He switches his gaze to the blonde, with a hard expression, as if trying to say 'go make some friends'.

Emma scowls and decides his smile is stupid.

"Eh... I guess I can give you a hand."

"Really? Thanks Emma!"

Both miss the smug look on the teachers face as the brunette drags the blonde out of the classroom.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

Ruby, arms full of supplies, kicks lightly at a huge can of paint that's lying on the floor.

It lets out a dull clang.

Emma sighs, but quickly bends to pick it up.

_Heavy._

"Where uh are we taking this?"

"Away."

And with a cheeky grin she takes off to the hallway, leaving Emma and the paint can to follow suit. The hallway is quiet and empty, free of students at this time of day. Every ten or fifteen steps Emma has to change the can from one hand to the other to keep the thin handle from cutting into her palm.

Ruby strolls on beside her with an uneven pace that she has trouble matching, or maybe, she muses, she's walking weird because of the extra weight. Either way it seems one of them is constantly walking too slow or too fast, which, Emma can't figure out.

Two flights of stairs below, trouble appears in the form of the head nurse.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, what a happy coincidence. Ruby too, of course."

He nods courteously to Ruby who, after smiling a greeting, becomes extremely interested in the tiles on the floor as the nurse turns his attention back to Emma.

"There is something I failed to mention the last time we spoke."

Emma nods and waits impassively because really she can't even begin to guess what he forgot. And the feeling of the handle delving deeper into her skin doesn't make her all that enthusiastic about the interruption either.

"It's about your medications, since you haven't been on your current medications that long there might be some unexpected side effects, which might require adjusting dosages or even changing to another king of medication. So we will do a few tests regularly, but what I need for you to do is to keep an eye out for anything that feels off; nausea, headaches, or anything. And come see me if something happens."

"Alright."

"So how are you? Everything fine?"

Emma gives up and drops the can to the floor, resulting in a loud thud. Running a hand through her hair she's ready to fire off a generic answer, but realizes how often she's done that lately. She's been asked that a lot lately, everyone seems to be concerned about that. It's natural for a hospital, not so much for a school.

Except this school.

This is a small school, and both the students and faculty seem to be tightly knit. At least that's the feeling that she's getting, and this is not the kind of school that gets transfer students too often. The thought sends a shiver up her spine, but she gives a generic answer anyway.

"I've been fine."

"That's great. Also, one other thing. My sources tell me that you've been at neither the school track nor even the pool, so I'd like to know if you have been exercising as you're suppose to."

Of course she hasn't, she hasn't stepped foot on a track since... _What's the point? I'm limited. Broken. _

"You have people spying on me?"

"Of course not, I just happen to know a few people, but that's not the issue here, so don't try to slip out of it."

"Well, I was actually just doing some improvised weight lifting as an exercise" she shoots the man a charming smile before she picks up and lifts the can up and down a few times even though it weighs down on her arms painfully.

"Ruby, would you give us a second?"

The nurse grabs the blonde by the shoulder without waiting for the brunettes response and drags her aside.

"This isn't a joke, I understand that you are still settling in and all, but please don't ignore the importance of this. Can you promise me to be more serious about this from now on?"

"Yeah, I promise."

He studies her for a moment and nods, as if he can see whether or not she's being truthful.

"Okay then, if you go to the school track tomorrow morning, you'll meet my 'spy' who probably has no qualms jogging with you for a bit."

He leaves with a wave of his hand, and Emma walks over to Ruby who has been waiting, staring at the the pale light fixtures in the ceiling.

"You're being medicated? For your heart?"

"You were listening?" It comes out harsh and accusatory, accidentally lashing out on her. But even so Emma doesn't really want to start talking about it. They don't know each other all that well, and it's nobodies business. The nurse seemed to be happily ignorant about confidentiality Emma realizes, talking about that stuff in public.

_But that's not Ruby's fault, is it? _

Emma looks at her, feeling more than a little guilty, she doesn't know why this is so hard to talk about.

"I... sorry it's just..."

"No, it's fine. It's my fault I shouldn't have asked." The girl offers Emma a brief apologetic smile, before continuing to walk down the hall.

Emma sighs, and follows.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story is based heavily on Once Upon a Time and Katawa Shoujo, I own neither their story lines, plot ideas, or characters... I just like to write about them from time to time.**

* * *

The sound of an alarm yanks her free from her fitful slumber and into the unpleasant state of wakefulness. Slowly she does get up, swallows down her morning medications and puts on her old track clothing.

It's nostalgic.

They'll never really be used that way again, but maybe they can get a new life this way. _A bit like me. _After all if she's going to follow the 'doctors orders' she'll have to start exercising again, even if it is just the basics.

…

She's surprised to discover that she's not the only one present at the track. Not just that, but it's a face she's seen before. The prosthetic-legged boy who bowled her over in the hallway is running on the track with a quickness that would've rivaled Emma when she was in top form. She swallows harshly at the thought, feeling slightly envious of the boy. She glances to the track once more only to realize she's been spotted.

He waves and jogs over.

"Good morning, Emma, right?" He grins slightly, apparently pleased to have remembered her name. "You may not remember me..."

"Killian. How could I forget such a blunt introduction."

"Yeah, sorry about that." His chuckle negating the apologetic words.

"So, I take it you're the nurse's 'spy'?"

"That's right love, Storybrooke's very own 007."

"So you're here to what? Watch me? That's creepy..."

"No, nothing like that. I'm here for my own reasons. I was just asked to help out if you decided to show up."

"Oh. So why are you down here?"

He strikes a dramatic pose, his chest puffed out and his hands falling to his hips, _Like Superman s_he muses,before taking a quick glance at his legs _more or less. _

"Training." She knows better than to ask and yet...

"What for?"

"Track. I'm one of our star runners." There it is again, that heavy feeling – envy pooling through her body, making it hard to breathe. "Hey, you know you should consider joining we could always use more people." She wants to laugh, or cry, or both. She settles for swallowing thickly.

"Nah, I'm not even sure that I really like running all that much." It's a blatant lie, she knows. But there's not much else for her to say, she suddenly wishes she was back in bed, back in the hospital, any place that isn't here, talking about the thing she loves the most with a hollow feeling in her chest.

"Oh, well okay. I suppose we should start then."

They both take off around the track and she can immediately see that he wasn't lying about being good at running. Killian moves fluidly, throwing himself into the run with a sort of wild abandon. She finds herself concentrating harder on running properly, trying to match her stride to his. After three laps a sharp pain in her chest makes her slow to a walk. She scowls at the boy literally running laps around her, the second time he passes her he stops.

"Finished already?"

"Yes." Her jaw clenches painfully, "I need to get ready for class." She's already walking away when he yells his goodbye.

She's not sure whether this morning's experiment was a success or a failure, she feels slightly better about getting out there but it hurts to be so limited. And not for the first time since her heart attack she finds herself wishing things were the way they used to be, as she walks away from the track with tears that will never fall burning at her eyes.


End file.
